Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a power supply protection device and, specifically to, a power supply protection device capable of detecting impedance characteristics.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of technology, various electronic devices, such as a personal computer, a notebook, a digital camera, a smartphone and a tablet computer are popularized in daily life. However, the electronic devices are usually damaged due to an unstable or improper input power. For example, if a switching power circuit of the electronic device is damaged before the electronic device boots, the external power is supplied directly to a core circuit of the electronic device. Thus, related components of the core circuit are damaged permanently.